


Writing About Medication

by AntivanLeather



Series: Advice [1]
Category: Resources - Fandom
Genre: (Hopefully) useful information, Advice, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: A small primer that will hopefully be of use if a character is on medication. May be updated.
Series: Advice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099652
Kudos: 1





	Writing About Medication

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own, personal experiences. I obviously can't speak for everyone on meds, but I hope this can be of some use.

Medication can be different for everyone, so don't take my personal experience as gospel and please don't apply this to real life! I'm NOT a medical expert!

It might take some talking-over with a professional what meds would work for your character. This discussion can be short of long and provide an interesting insight into your character's mental state. Mentioning the exact name isn't necessary but you can chose to do so if you wish. 

Be aware that meds have side-effects, and these vary. Some are serious but others are more common. The more serious effects are, thankfully, rare. You also don't need to be on the medication in question to provide these as they can be found online - the NHS website is a useful resource. From my own experience, Sertraline seems to effect my sleeping - this is listed on the NHS website.

My meds come packaged in blister packs, something common in the UK. They come in packs of 2 with about 9 tablets in each and a thin paper leaflet that unfolds and is, typically, a nightmare to fold up again. You character, if they're good, should read this as it provides important information. This is probably the only time they need to do this, though.

It isn't common to get the same brand of meds each time you get a your new lot. They can also vary in colour. The most common colour I've had is white but I've also had blue once.

The dose may need to be adjusted - I used to take half a 50mg tablet a day, now I take 1 50mg tablet a day.

Your character should get into a routine. Meds are, ideally, taken at a similar time each day and most shouldn't be taken on an empty stomach. I have my breakfast, take my meds, then drink my coffee. This chases the water with something nice! 

If using a blister pack, there are numerous ways tablets can be taken out. The character could push the plastic upwards to break the foil and get the tablet out or they could slit the foil and lift the tablet out. 

Links

https://www.nhs.uk/medicines/sertraline/


End file.
